Roles Reversed
by alexb007
Summary: He knows it is one of the most important scenes in the play and he knows he has to act it out well, to make it convincing. The problem is whether or not he'll be able to hold himself together as he does it.  My take on a WSS scene if Kurt was Bernardo


**AN: This is my idea of what might've happened if Kurt had got the role of Bernardo instead of Officer Krupke. (Not that I have anything against Puck playing Bernardo. In my opinion, Puck was brilliant, actually.) It's my first fanfiction, so please be nice. Reviews are appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I'd love to, I don't own Glee. Or Kurt. Or Blaine. :(  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Roles Reversed<strong>

Blaine stares at his script, hands shaking slightly as he rereads the scene they are about to rehearse. West Side Story isn't an unfamiliar play to him. He's watched the movie so many times he's lost count, he'd seen an amateur performance at local theatre when he was younger and he'd even done an essay on it for his English literature class at Dalton (comparing it to _Romeo and Juliet_).

So why had he forgotten about this scene?

He knows it is one of the most important scenes in the play and he knows he has to act it out well, to make it convincing. The problem is whether or not he'll be able to hold himself together as he does it.

Blaine puts the script down and watches as the other cast members take their places on the stage. He remains off to the side getting ready for his entry into the scene. His eyes flicker to his gorgeous boyfriend who is playing Bernardo and his pulse quickens. Blaine doesn't want to do this. Not at all. But it is a part of the act and has to be done no matter what.

"Action." Artie calls, trying to sound as professional as possible. Kurt and Mike (who is playing Riff) face each other, anger on their faces, as the others fight around them. Blaine takes a deep breath, knowing this is his cue and races out into the fray.

Kurt starts taunting him in that Spanish accent that he has perfected so well, loathing seeping across his face. Blaine almost feels hurt by it but he shakes it off.

'_This is just acting,' _Blaine thinks firmly to himself. _'Just acting. I am Tony and he is Bernardo.'_

Blaine speaks his lines, begging, pleading with the Shark's leader for the fighting to stop. Kurt sneers and shoves him backwards, causing Mike to jump in front of him and punch Kurt hard. Blaine almost flinches as he hears the 'whack'.

'_Sound effects'_ he reminds himself.

Blaine knows and dreads what happens next. The two boys in front of him pull out the knives which glint under the bright overhead lights. His eyes linger on the blades and he feels as if they're mocking him. Teasing him because right now he feels so vulnerable.

The gang leaders start to square off and Blaine's heart is hammering so hard he feels as though it might burst out of his chest at any moment. He grabs hold of Mike, warning him to back away but Mike shakes him off, still glaring angrily at Kurt. Again he lunges into the fight, trying to get Mike away but Mike ignores him. All of a sudden, Kurt's blade connects with Mike's chest, cutting into the blood pack that had been prepared. Mike slumps to the ground.

'_This is it.'_ He realises. This is the part he's feared since he'd reread the script. He knows he has to get angry, furious even, but how is he supposed to be angry at the beautiful boy in front of him? He tries to think of something else and remembers Karofsky. Remembers all the pain he had caused Kurt. This is enough. Blaine is shaking with fury now and yells in a rage.

He grabs Riff's knife from where it rests in Mike's hand and lunges for Kurt. The blade meets its target and the fake blood seeps through Kurt's t-shirt (they weren't in full costume). Blaine's heart is sent into overdrive as Kurt collapses in his arms.

'_Acting!' _He tries to remind himself but he knows it's already too late. He lowers the pale boy to the ground, clutching him closely. He buries his face in Kurt's shoulder and next thing he knows, he is sobbing. He shouldn't be. This is not in the scene. But he can't help it.

From somewhere behind him, Blaine hears Artie yell "Cut! Take a break, guys!" but he isn't really paying attention to Artie any more. All that matters to him is the boy in his arms. The boy he loves with all his heart.

Kurt's eyes flutter open, their deep blue taking in the broken state of the curly haired boy leaning over him. He quickly sits up and cups Blaine's face in his hands, wiping the tears away.

"Blaine? What's wrong?" he asks, concern etched all over his face. Blaine hates seeing him like that, seeing him worry. He presses his forehead to Kurt and inhales, taking in the scent of Kurt's hairspray.

"I'm just being stupid," Blaine mumbles with a small sniff, not wanting to look Kurt in the eyes.

"Blaine," Kurt says in a disbelieving tone. "It's not like you to break down when you're on stage. Was it something in that scene? I know we've never practised it before."

Blaine lets out a sigh. He knows that there's no point in lying to Kurt; the boy can read him like an open book. But the truth just seems so childish when he thinks about it now.

"It's just…" he pauses. "It seemed so _real!_ Feeling the knife go in, watching the blood spill, feeling you go limp in my arms. It's like all my worst nightmares coming to life, except that _I_ have to kill you. It just hurts so much, thinking of you like that. You're my everything, Kurt. I love you so much and I just- I just don't ever want to lose you."

Blaine's eyes are moist with tears again but he keeps his gaze firmly fixed on Kurt. He finds Kurt's hand and laces their fingers together, not caring that Kurt's is covered in fake blood. Suddenly a pair of smooth lips are pressed against his. Blaine sinks into the kiss, deepening it somewhat until Kurt finally breaks away.

"Listen to me," Kurt says, placing his hands on Blaine's shoulders so Blaine can't look away. "This is just a play. Just acting. Nothing will ever take me away from you, Blaine, because I love you and, no matter what happens, I will be yours forever."

Blaine leans in and gives Kurt another soft kiss. A throat clears behind them and they break away quickly.

"Do you think we can try the scene again, guys?" Artie asks, looking directly at Blaine. Blaine nods and gets to his feet, helping Kurt up with him.

"Sorry for my breakdown," he says sheepishly to Artie. Artie shrugs, a small smile on his face.

"It happens to even the best Hollywood actors." Artie says. Blaine lets out a determined sigh and sets off to the side of stage. This time, he allows himself to be filled with all the good memories he has shared with Kurt. He's ready to face the scene again, because this time he'll stay strong for the boy he loves.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? I have plenty of ideas for other fanfics so tell me if you'd like me to keep writing. Klaine forever 3<strong>


End file.
